Keep This Fire Burning
by Mikaela Rose Malfoy
Summary: Its been five years since the crash all the survivors are dealing with different things even more so now than ever. Nobody has tried to build another raft some think its a waste of time. The island monster has been quiet for months but some of heard it in
1. Prologue

**Title: Keep This Fire Burning**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Skate, C/C, Jack/Shannon(I dont ship this but its for a friend)**

**Summary: Its been five years since the crash all the survivors are dealing with different things even more so now than ever. Nobody has tried to build another raft some think its a waste of time. The island monster has been quiet for months but some of heard it in the distance. pretty much if you've seen up to the finale your good to go except with the exception they never set sail.**

**Warnings: none maybe a little swearing**

**Status of fic: WIP **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.  
**

**Author's Notes: Okay heres my belief there never gonna get off the island cause then the show would end anyway my opinion which i'm entitled too. Anyway okay enough with that its set five years in the future Danielle stayed among their ranks but she disappears from time to time. Lets make one thing very clear I am not big on Jack never have been never will be doesn't mean I'll bash him though. Kate got together with Sawyer you'll see flashbacks as to what happened. This is prodimenantly a Skate fic with PB&J thrown in for good measure. Also another thing give me some slack this is my first Lost story so it may suck. Also this may slightly be done through POV expect cliffhangers i'm slightly devious that way i throw them in.**

**Chapter 1**

**_Kate's POV_**

Five years tomorrow thats how long we've been here who would have thought we'd even have lasted that long together. After that wonderful beginning we had sure things haven't changed that drastically but peoples attitudes sure have, especially mine. After the raft fiasco people seemed to give up hope that we'd ever be found. I looked over beside me and watched Sawyers chest rise and fall. Three years and six months we've been together since that night in the rain and we kissed the second kiss we'd ever had.

I shake my head and get up the sun isn't even up yet which for me is unusual nowadays anyway considering I now have a warm body to snuggle up too. But somethings been worrying me the last few days people had seemed to be disappearing at a faster rate and nobody knew what the hell was going on. I sit by the dying fire and watch as the dying embers slightly spark. I wrap my blanket around myself and I watch as the sun slowly rises against the horizon.

I feel someone come up behind me and I know its Sawyer he sits behind me and wraps his arms around me. "Whats wrong sweetheart?" I hear him drawl in that beautiful Southern accent of his.

We sometimes sit out here together just to be away from everyone before they start asking questions or something drastic happens for the day. "Nothing." Which was true I guessed after the failed attempt of the raft all those years ago I'd often wondered what would have happened to myself had they come to get us. I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting in the arms of Sawyer watching the sunset more likely asleep in a jail cell.

He breathes against my neck and I smile softly. No one would believe it at first when we first became a couple they all always thought I'd get together with Jack. At one point I wouldn't have disagreed with them there was even a brief fling with him before I got together with Sawyer. But I'm not saying that Jack isn't a great guy he is but he would have never truly understood me.

"Sure sweetheart I believe you theres always somethin' running through that brain of yours." He kissed the side of my head. Its a wonder we'd even gotten this far without killing each other I felt him look up again. "Its gorgeous don't get me wrong but this is the third morning this week."

I laugh softly and shake my head. "Oh definitely I wake up for the sunrise no Sawyer my thoughts wake me up." I lay my head back on his shoulder. "Some would suggest I think too much." He sighs against the side of my head but I take it as an agreement and I hit him playfully.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jack was at the caves filling up some water bottles to take to the people at the beach so some of them wouldn't have to make the trek to the caves. Five years it was nearly and still no sign of rescue there wasn't even any point of looking anymore. He filled up the last bottle and put it in his backpack he saw Shannon walk up she'd changed alot out of the most of them. Well except for maybe Sawyer. That name still left a bad taste in Jacks mouth but he shook it off.

Shannon looked up her hair was much longer now and it was a whole lot lighter. "Hey Jack," she said quietly. She and Sayid had broken it off years ago he wanted to go explore the island and she didn't she didn't even know where he was now she presumed he was all right.

Jack smiled a little at Shannon but nodded funny how your feelings change for someone in such a short time span. A year ago Jack didn't think he would have even given Shannon a second glance but now he wasn't so sure. "Hey Shannon," he replied. He smiled at her and walked away this was stupid he should tell her how he felt but hell he didn't even know how he felt.

She watched him go slightly puzzled but turned back to filling up her water bottle. She thought she use to understand men even just a little but maybe she was wrong and she didn't know them at all. She stood up and put her water bottle in her bag and caught up to Jack.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

Jack looked at her and nodded. "All right what would you like to talk about?" he asked tentatively. He sighed inwardly probably a favour or something else that she would like.

She bit her lip and looked at Jack silently for a few minutes and got the courage to ask but it seemed the words wouldn't come to her mouth. Sheesh times sure had changed she use to be able to say anything but it seemed like she couldn't.

"I was wondering if you'd like to maybe join me for dinner or something I don't know."

He looked at her in amazement was she asking him to have dinner with her or was it just his imagination. But that was it his mind was playing tricks on him. He looked at her finally and saw that was serious.

He shrugged, "Sure I'd love to have dinner with you tonight." He was surprised he could say anything at that point in time everyone knew that since Kate dumped him for Sawyer he hadn't been with another girl. He smiled at her and took her hand and squeezed it.

Shannon bit her lip and smiled and squeezed back she walked away smiling shyly she walked back to the beach shaking her head slightly. That was certainly a little weird but weird in a good way she pulled her hair back in a ponytail and sat down wondering what she could do to make tonight special. Shannon looked up and saw Kate sitting by the shore she'd never understand why Kate dumped Jack it was a mystery to everyone. She got up and walked over to her.

Kate sat by herself she was lost in thought she pulled her knees under her and watched the surf come in and go back out again. Sawyer had gone off to find something early this morning leaving her alone which as cliche as it did sound she didn't much like it. Even after three years she was still asked the same question why did you break up with Jack. She felt someone walk up behind her and saw it was Shannon and sighed. "Hello Shannon."

Shannon sat beside her and looked out and then turned to look at Kate. "Kate can I ask you a question?" she asked. She sighed and nodded. "What made you decide to date Sawyer and leave Jack behind?"

She sighed and looked down at the sand she saw this coming funnily enough Shannon had been the only one never to ask her that question. "I didn't dump him for Sawyer." She looked down at her hands and bit the inside of her cheek how to explain this without sounding like a complete idiot. Kate looked at Shannon.

"We were over a long time before that kiss between Sawyer and I happened Jack wanted to get back together with me." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Somebody started that rumor about me dumping him cause god I don't know they didn't have anything else to do."

Shannon looked at her curiously and nodded but then slightly shook her head. "But why didn't you want to get back together with Jack?"

Kate looked at her oddly and shook her head wondering why in the sake of her existance Shannon was asking her all these questions now. What did she care why Kate hadn't gone back to Jack? What was it to her that three years and five months ago she'd started a relationship with Sawyer? "You want the whole truth why I never went back?"

Shannon nodded her head. Kate sighed and bit her lip she looked down and wrung her hands together. "I couldn't take being scrutinized for everything I did he didn't trust me almost." She looked at the forest and saw Sawyer had come back he was watching them from a distance. She smiled and shook her head when he mouthed if she wanted him to come over.

Shannon looked over and saw Sawyer and nodded. "But what makes him so great?"

Kate looked back at her "I don't have to say anything to him I just have to look him in the eyes and he'll understand without saying anything. You all see him as an entirely different person but he has changed you may all think I made a mistake but deep inside I know I haven't." She stood up and brushed herself off. "I hope that answered your question Shannon."

She walked off towards Sawyer she didn't once look back. She sighed and bit her lip then a blood curdling scream came through the air which made everyone on the beach stop...


	3. Chapter 2

keep in mind this whatever it is that did this to this man isn't the island monster(security system whichever). By the way I majorly procrastinate when I'm not feeling well so its going onto Kate here.

**Chapter 2**

Sawyer ran through the forest towards the screaming that could still be heard he felt someone following him and guessed it was Kate. He came to a sudden halt when he saw what was in front of him. A woman he recognized as Amanda had her husbands head cradled in her lap. But that wasn't what had brought him to the abrupt halt. It was the man himself he was not only dead but was missing both his arms and a leg.

Sawyer looked up as everyone came into the clearing he saw Jack come last he shook his head. Jack knelt beside Amanda and lay his hand on her shoulder. "Amanda I'm sorry for your loss but we have to bury him before whatever that thing was comes back."

Amandas only response was to nod Sawyer saw Kate walk over to her and help her up. The other woman collapsed in her arms sobbing. Jack called to some of the men to help lift the man up. Another survivor lost to this horrible island Amanda broke free from Kate and followed the men.

Kate looked over and caught Sawyers eye he was watching her worriedly. She cocked an eyebrow at him. He shook his head slightly. She walked over to him and wrapped her arm around him. "You okay?" she asked.

He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair am I okay now theres a real rich question to ask Freckles, he thought. He hugged her tighter. "I'm fine sweetheart just worried about whatevers out there," he responded quietly. He kissed the side of her head she pulled back slightly and looked at him. He shrugged slightly and smiled softly.

She looked at him and shook her head. "You don't have to worry you know whatevers out there hopefully wont bother us again for a while." She smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders.

Sawyer nodded and held her closer. "I still worry I mean remember thats what you said three years ago and look what happened." Kate groaned.

_Three Years Earlier and six months earlier Kate walked into the jungle it had been raining for days and no one had wanted to venture any further from the caves or the beach. She'd decided she needed to stretch her legs before she went stir crazy just sitting around doing nothing. Too many things running through her brain what was she going to do about Jack she liked him and all but she didn't want to be with him._

She sighed and ran her fingers through her completely sopping wet hair and Sawyer now there was another matter they'd been on this godforsaken island for three years and even though when she'd chosen Jack, the man wouldn't give up. She'd thought him dead for a time when she'd heard the raft had been burnt down the whole world had seemed to stop in that one second. What if he never came back. What if the last time she would ever see him was that time on the beach? She'd never gotten to say goodbye.

Kate shook her head and that damned kiss he'd given her last week what the hell was he thinking. Probably not thinking considering Sawyer she'd enjoyed it but she was with someone else she wasn't supposed to be thinking that.

She felt like stomping her feet and screaming and throwing a tantrum like a child but that wouldn't exactly help them in any matter whatsoever. So here she was out in the middle of the jungle in the rain alone to her thoughts. She looked up to the heavens. "Give me a sign tell me which one of them I'm supposed to choose," she cried out.

Kate heard a rustling noise behind her and sighed when Sawyer stepped out from the jungle. He had his shirt off and was wringing it out its raining and he has shirt off terrific like that definitely helps the matter. "Hey Freckles talking to yourself?" he asked gently.

She glared at him and stomped off the other way he was impossible hang on she was stomping off she was being the impossible one here. She heard another rustle beside her she was about to turn when she saw something white start comin' her way. Oh crap a polar bear she started running when she fell to the ground the thing was on top of her. She heard a gun shot go off and the heavy weight fall off her back.

Kate rolled onto her back and she saw Sawyer standing there offering his hand. She grasped it and he pulled her up she looked at him and he looked back she took a cautious step towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

Sawyer pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her and there they stood two people not knowing what the future held or where it might lead them. But this one moment where nothing else mattered but each other. He pulled back and brushed some hair away from her face. "You okay sweetheart?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Now I am." She hugged him tightly and sighed softly. She know knew where she belonged she'd known it for a while but she wouldn't let herself admit it. She wasn't stubborn for nothing for god sakes. She'd have to tell Jack tomorrow oh goodie that was gonna be fun. He'd probably try to talk her out of it.

To be continued...

Sorry guys that was short but i wont be on for the next few days. i have an x-ray and a scan tomorrow at the hospital and i'm taking the weekend off again but i promise Monday possibly Tuesday i'll have a long chapter for you


End file.
